vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bouken Shoujo to Hakoniwa Yuugi
[[Archivo:27125104_m.jpg|thumb|300px|Bouken Shoujo to Hakoniwa Yuugi Ilustrada por CosMo]]Adventure Girl and the Miniature Garden Game '(冒険少女と箱庭遊戯 / ''Bouken Shoujo to Hakoniwa Yuugi / La Chica Aventurada y el Juego del Jardín Miniatura) es una Canción Original Vocaloid perteneciente a la "Saga The Girl's Fantasy Cinema". En esta canción, la chica de la historia entra en un pequeño jardín en el cual hay un juego de tablero, la chica tiene que ir pasando de poco a poco hasta llegar a la meta. Lo que realmente pasa es que la chica llega voluntariamente a un hospital en donde había personas con una enfermedad la cúal no se creía que fuera grave, pero muchos empiezan a morir y se dan cuenta de que la enfermedad es muy grave,a la chica le empiezan a hacer un montón de exámenes para encontrar la cura, aunque esta chica no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que la Epidemia llega a su punto crítico, personas mueren diariamente hasta que ella también muere. '''Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra e Ilustración: CosMo *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción al español por Gustavinho Kanji= 街<<ステラ>>" は「楽園」を見せる　望んだ者が望むように それでも　まだ　彼女は紛い者の　"神様" だった ベッドから飛び起きたら　世界が一変していた 日常　という　ありふれた　単語はどこにもなかった どこからか　おともなく　現れた2つのダイスに さあ　自らの運命を委ね　最後（ゴール）へと歩き出そう！ 2つ　3つ　4つと　サイの目の導くままに 使われずにサビついてた　足を駆動（うご）かし　目一杯駆ける 双つ鋏の星座が　笑う　「どこへ行くんだい」と ふりきって7マス進む　不安が増殖する　森を抜けて 6つ進んで　日のあたる場所へ 9つ進み　みんなの笑顔がそこに 素敵なお茶会で　一回休み 楽しい……のに　"時間が勿体無い"と苛立つ 何故だろうね？ 3つ進んであるときは　素敵な王子様とダンスを踊り 5つ進んであるときは　密林の秘境に迷い込んだ 8つ進んであるときは　異端者として追われ3マス戻り √2マス進めと言われて　さすがに頭がクラクラしたよ 時間とか　空間とか　あまり感じないけどせわしなく 自分とは何者なのか　なんてナンセンス　わからない 夢でも　現実（うつつ）でも　幻でもいい　何でもいい　どうでもいいよ 自分の眼が捉えてる　すべてに触れたい　愛したい 5つ　6つ　7つと　サイの目は　加速促し 使われずにサビついてた　足を駆動（うご）かし　先を急いだ 双つ角した星座が　手招き　「こっちにおいでよ」と 見送って10マス進む　◎◎◎◎◎◎（ろくもんせん）霧の川原を渡り 11進み　歩きつかれた 12進み　一人また消え一人 空飛ぶ翼得て　もう一回振るよ 楽しい……のに　どうしようもない孤独と泣く 何故だろうね？ ？つと？つ　あわせて13マス　ゴールは　いつもの　おやすみベッド まだまだ　遊び足りないけど　そろそろ　おやすみの時間 ちょっと寂しいかな　明日もまた遊ぼうね　楽しい箱庭の住人さん |-| Romaji= Machi <>" wa 「rakuen」 o miseru nozonda mono ga nozomu you ni Soredemo mada kanojo wa magaisha no "kamisama" datta Beddo kara tobiokitara sekai ga ippen shite ita Nichijou to iu arifureta tango wa dokoni mo nakatta Doko kara ka oto mo naku arawareta nitsu no daisu ni Saa mizukara no unmei o yudane saigo (gouru) e to aruki dasou! 2 3 4 to sainome no michibiku mama ni Tsukawa rezu ni sabi tsuiteta ashi o kudou (ugo) kashi meippai kakeru Soutsu hasami no seiza ga warau 「doko e ikun dai」to Furikitte 7 masu susumu fuan ga zoushoku suru mori o nukete Muttsu susun de hi no ataru basho e Kokonotsu susumi min'na no egao ga soko ni Sutekina osakai de ikkaiyasumi Tanoshii…… no ni "jikan ga mottainai" to iradatsu Nazedarou ne? 3Ttsu susundearu toki wa sutekina ōji-sama to dansu o odori 5tsu susundearu toki wa mitsurin no hikyō ni mayoikonda Yattsu susundearu toki wa itan-sha to shite owa re 3 masu modori √ 2 Masu susume to iwa rete sasuga ni atama ga kurakura shita yo Jikan toka kūkan toka amari kanjinaikedo sewashinaku Jibun to wa nanimonona no ka nante nansensu wakaranai Yume demo genjitsu (utsutsu) demo maboroshi demo ii nandemoii dou demo ii yo Jibun no me ga torae teru subete ni furetai aishitai 5 6 7 to sainome wa kasoku unagashi Tsukawa rezu ni sabi tsuiteta ashi o kudou (u go) kashi-saki o isoida Sōtsu tsuno shita seiza ga temaneki 「kotchi ni oideyo」 to Miokutte 10 masu susumu ◎◎◎◎◎◎ (ro kumon sen) kiri no kawara o watari 11 Susumi aruki tsuka reta 12 Susumi hitori mata kie hitori Soratobu tsubasa ete mōikkai furu yo Tanoshii……noni dō shiyō mo nai kodoku to naku Nazedarou ne? ? Tsuto? Tsu awasete 13 masu gōru wa itsumo no oyasumi beddo Madamada asobi tarinaikedo sorosoro oyasumi no jikan Chotto sabishii ka na ashita mo mata asobou ne tanoshii hakoniwa no juunin-san |-| Español= La ciudad <> muestra un "paraíso" es la anhelada cosa que anhelamos aún así, todavía las chicas fueron la imitación de un "Dios" desde que salté de la cama, el mundo había cambiado Mundanos todos los días, no hay una sola palabra pueda ser encontrada desde algún lugar, sin sonidos, 2 (dos) dados aparecieron Vamos, encomendémonos a nuestro propio destino, partamos hacia nuestro final (meta) 2, 3, 4 Soy guiada por los dados Sin ser usadas, oxidadas. Muevo los pies y corro con todas mis fuerzas Un par de constelaciones de tijeras, ríe y dice "¿A donde irás?" Continúo sacudiendo 7 cajas, la ansiedad se multiplica saliendo del bosque 6, voluntariamente voy hacia un lugar soleado Seguido del 9, allí, la sonrisa del todos Un buen descanso en una encantadora fiesta de té Fue... muy divertido pero "es pérdida de tiempo" digo irritadamente ¿Por qué será? Siguiendo al 3, cuando un encantador príncipe bailando Siguiendo al 5, cuando me perdí en una inexplorada jungla Siguiendo al 8. cuando perseguida como un hereje, regreso a la caja 3 Seguiré la caja de la raíz cuadrada de 2 ( √2), dije como esperaba, mi cabeza me daba vueltas Aunque no me sentía mucho el tiempo o el espacio, me sentía apresurada ¿Qué soy yo? no tiene sentido, no lo entiendo los sueños, la realidad, las ilusiones, no importan, no me importan. Mis ojos impresionados quiero tocarlo, quiero amarlo todo 5, 6, 7 Los dados estimulan la velocidad Sin ser usadas, oxidadas. Muevo los pies y me apuro La constelación de un par de cuernos, hacía señas, "Ven por aquí" decía Me despido y sigo a la caja 10 ◎◎◎◎◎◎ Migro a un cauce seco con niebla Siguiendo al 11, me cansé de caminar Siguiendo al 12, otra vez una persona desaparece Teniendo alas para volar, una vez más las sacudo Fue........divertido, un llanto de soledad, pero no puede evitarse ¿Por qué será? U? ¿?! ? me conecto con la Caja 13 La meta es siempre descansar en la cama Todavía no he jugado lo suficiente, ya es hora de descansar Me siento un poco sola, mañana jugaremos otra vez, en el jardín miniatura de los habitantes Curiosidades *La verdadera historia se cuenta en la manecilla. *Se escuchan muchos latidos de Corazón, sonidos de máquinas cardíacas e imágenes de Electrocardiogramas *No se escucha ninguna vez la voz de Rho o Lambda *La próxima canción tiene algo que ver con una pluma *Finalmente la Meta era la Cama = Muerte *En el vídeo se muestra la siguiente chica, algo parecida a Miku. *Ésta Cancion Es Una Burla A Alicia En El Pais De Las Maravillas,La Bella Y La Bestia,Entre Otras Películas De Disney Enlaces *Ilustración oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012